


it is a certain hill

by vilecreatures



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilecreatures/pseuds/vilecreatures
Summary: Connor is 14 when his mother is institutionalized.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	it is a certain hill

Connor is 14 when his mother is institutionalized.

His dad has never made a secret of finding Connor to be lacking, but his mother’s breakdown confirms to Logan an intrinsic weakness passed down from her; something that can’t be coached out or tough-loved away. And so Logan boxes the whole line and moves on to attempt number two.

When Connor finally meets the icy, unassailable Lady Caroline, he can't help but wonder whether his father has chosen her for how well she measures up against a wish-list of qualities he'd like her to breed into his prospective offspring. Maybe Connor is being oversensitive, emotional - another gift he got from his mother - but knowing his father insofar as he does, it's the former. Regardless, Lady Caroline has pedigree. Lady Caroline is a 'killer'. Lady Caroline serves them slow-roasted game, freshly-shot, flecks of bullet still inside.

Connor is 16 when his father finally gets an heir.

* * *

After he finds out from Shiv that background searches are a thing that anyone can order a-la-carte, Connor gets a little check-up done on Willa. Nothing too invasive; her financial records, her (pleasing lack of) arrests, if she has any history of mental illness.

**Author's Note:**

> Succ tumblr: [attackchild.tumblr.com](https://attackchild.tumblr.com/)


End file.
